


Hairspray

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childish, Comedy, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Excitement, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Funny, Hairspray, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, JOHNNY SUH - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Laughter, Love, Mischevious, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Smiles, WayV - Freeform, comedic, giggles, liu yangyang/original female character, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 johnny, nct 127 johnny suh, nct comedy, nct fluff, nct johnny, nct johnny suh, nct liu yangyang, nct scenarios, nct yangyang, shared smiles, wayv liu yangyang, wayv yangyang, yangyang - Freeform, yangyang is an angel, yangyang is mischevious, yangyang is so precious, yangyang x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Percy accidentally buys 20 bottles of hairspray with Johnny's card.
Relationships: Percy/YangYang, YangYang & Percy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hairspray

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone (Percy) Castillo is one of my original characters. Stop by my bio to discover more! I hope you enjoy :) This is one of my more recent works :D The writings I post after this will be my most recent!

Percy sprints through the hallway, zooming past different bedrooms as she does so. Wisps of curly hair stick out of her bun as her legs carry her across the carpeted floor. Her footsteps are loud as a feeling of agitation rises in her chest. 

She comes to Yang’s room and throws open the door, slamming it behind her. He looks at her as she enters, his eyes wide in surprise. 

He’s lying in bed on his phone, the covers pulled up to the middle of his torso. “Umm? Everything good?” he asks, his eyebrows raised in an expression of amusement.

Percy doesn’t answer and dives for the bed, slipping under the covers. The blankets catch on her clothes and she groans in annoyance, adjusting her pant legs. “Quick, hug me,” she says, turning to him. 

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him.

“I’m confused,” he says into her hair. “Not complaining, just confused. What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m hiding.”

“From who? Did you steal Mark’s watermelon again?”

“No. And I bought him more!” she huffs, making herself smaller and tucking herself into him. “I’m hiding from Johnny. I may or may not have bought 20 bottles of hairspray with his card.” Percy fiddles with the hem of YangYang’s shirt.

“What?” His tone disbelieving, he pulls away to look at her face. “How the hell did you do that?” He’s trying to hold back laughter now.

“He gave me his credit card to buy some hairspray because I’m out and low on money! I’m gonna pay him back but I don’t know how to cancel the order! It said I had to call the company or something and you know how anxious I get when I have to make phone calls.” She frowns, pushing her nose into his neck.

“No, but  _ how _ did you order so many?” His arms fall from her back to her waist, and he rubs gentle circles there with his thumbs. 

She whines for a few minutes and tells him it was an accident.

“I can cancel the order for you, okay baby?”

“Thank you,” she breathes, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. “And don’t tell Johnny about it.”

“Oh, that’s not happening.”

“Yaaang,” she groans, rolling away from him and burying her head in one of his pillows.

“Come on, you can’t expect me to  _ not  _ tell him. It’s too cute!”

“But then they’ll know I’m a dumbass!”

“Don’t worry babe they already know,” he says, his face dead serious. She gasps in mock offense and smacks his arm softly, emitting a loud laugh from him. 

He pulls her back to him, pressing her against him from behind. She relaxes into his touch, letting him snake his arms around her and bury his head in the crook of her neck.

“Percy, why does it say $500 was taken out of my account?!” Johnny’s voice booms from the other room. 

She shrieks and pulls the covers over her head. 

Yang giggles, rolls off the bed, and heads to Johnny’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proofread this :D


End file.
